Mission 8
Recap Last time, during Mission 7, Trent, Juni, Sinclair, and Quintaine were forced to flee Bretonia when Rheinland forces tracked them to Planet Leeds. Fleeing to the Tau Border Worlds with the help of Tobias, our heroes fight through an entire fleet of Rheinlanders to meet the mysterious Colonel Kress, who turns out to be a contact within the Order. After Quintaine tells Kress that the scientists need the Proteus Tome from Kusari to complete their work on the Dom'Kavash Artifact, Trent and Juni fly to the Kyushu system to meet with Lord Hakkera to discuss plans to retrieve the tome. Unfortunately, Lord Hakkera says that acquiring the tome will be difficult. Meanwhile, Juni suggests that Trent "try to fit in" and get some work. Pre-Mission Tip Before you start this mission, it's a good idea to remember that when the mission ends, the Kusari lawful factions will be hostile. Therefore, if you need to buy anything on a Kusari planet or base (ships, equipment, etc), do it before you go any further. You might also want to take the opportunity to visit each Kusari base now to get them on your Neural Net database for future reference. Remember: the ship you purchase now will likely be the ship you're flying when you go into Mission 9 and Mission 10. Not to get too technical, but both of these missions involve rather heated space battles with multiple cruisers and battleships, and Mission 10 also involves some pretty fancy flying through pockets of explosive gas and minefields. For pure maneuverability, nothing beats the Drake. However, the Barracuda offers solid advantages in firepower. If one is careful to maximize DPS by acquiring enough Xenos or Outcasts Class 5 and Class 6 Particle Weapons (preferably at least two Class 5 and four Class 6), you will be well set for the end game in Missions 11, 12, and 13, where you have access to the Order Anubis very heavy fighter. You may also want to get a few extras just in case weapons are lost in combat and you don't feel like reloading your save. The best turret for shield stripping is the Debilitator; you can get one on the Battleship Osiris in the later missions, and you can't buy one until you're Level 16 anyway, so don't worry about it. The best Class 6 turret for pure DPS, though, is the Outcasts Pyros Type 2 Turret. Coming in a close second is the GMG's Sunblast Turret. All of the listed turrets are best paired with the Xenos Adv. Tarantula and Tarantula, as their projectile speeds very closely match. However, the Debilitator Turret and Pyros Type 2 Turret both also match the Tarantulas' rate of fire, making for nice tight groupings! Considering that things are going to move pretty quick soon, it'd be wise to plan for the future. Pre-Mission Rumors "I hear that Rheinland has managed to spread its forces to the borders of every major house. The military build up is accelerated but we don't know how. They must have converted all their mining facilities to strip Rheinland of all of its resources. Even if they win, they lose." - William Kenny, Gateway Shipping, Narita Outpost MISSION 8: INTRO In-Flight Dialogue Juni: Trent! It took a while, but I finally found what we're looking for. Meet me in the New Tokyo system, it's urgent! MISSION 8: NEW TOKYO SYSTEM *Objective: Meet Juni in the Shinagawa Station bar. Pre-Mission Dialogue *Juni: You came. *Trent: Yeah. I was starting to wonder if we were partners anymore. *Juni: I just had to dig a little deeper than I thought. Trent, I heard from Lord Hakkera. He said that the Proteus Tome and all of the museum Artifacts have now come under the personal control of Governor Tekagi. Hakkera can't help us. *Trent: What do you mean?!? That's why we came! *Juni: You have to understand Kusari custom. Hakkera is a Lord; his position gives him power but it also limits him. There's only so much he can do before he violates his station. Anyway I'm on to something but you're gonna have to trust me on this one. If we do this, we do it together, understand? Are you in? MISSION 8: NEW TOKYO SYSTEM *Objective: Attack a transport in the nearby Honshu system that is secretly transporting the Proteus Tome to Rheinland. Join Ozu and a Blood Dragon strike force in their attempt to capture the transport. *Difficulty: The transport is under heavy guard and will be well defended. This mission will be very difficult and a potent combat vessel is highly recommended. *Reward: The Proteus Tome -- the very reason why you came to Kusari. Pre-Mission Dialogue *Trent: Why not? I've come this far, haven't I? *Juni: Thank you. *they walk over to another table and join Ozu. *Juni: Ozu, this is Trent, the man I told you about. *Ozu: Ah, Mr. Trent. Jun'ko speaks highly of you. Please sit. *Trent: Thanks. *they sit* *Ozu: Since Jun'ko's departure to Liberty, many things have changed here. The old ways are dying out as we become more of a melting pot of cultures. Do you understand? *Trent: I believe I do. *Ozu: The one thing that has not changed is the face of treachery. It is something we have fought for many generations. *Juni: Ozu is a Lieutenant in the Blood Dragons, a counter-political group that opposes the Shogun. *Ozu: The reason the Blood Dragons have survived is because of our ability to adapt and change, to outmaneuver the stronger opponent. This would not be possible without carefully nurtured relationships, Mr. Trent. Which brings me to you... I am told that you and the Order seek a certain Artifact. *Trent: That's right. The Proteus Tome. Its fallen under the control of Governor Tekagi. *Ozu *sighs* Yes, Tekagi... He has been acting strangely, even for him since his return from Rheinland. Our sources now say that there is a secret transport being loaded with these Artifacts, bound from Tekagi, back to the Chancellor. We believe the Proteus Tome is one of those onboard. *Trent: How much time do we have? *Ozu: Little. Particularly since Tekagi himself might be on that transport. *Trent: He's defecting?!? *Ozu: We believe so. With an offering to his new lord and master the Chancellor. Our vendetta with Tekagi is an old one... unfortunately, we may only have this one last opportunity to repay him for his crimes. Mr. Trent, here is what I propose: you and the Order shall have what you desire, if you help rid us of Tekagi. *Juni: Trent, Tekagi is a traitor to his people. *Ozu: He deserves to die. Do us this service. *Trent: Agreed. *Ozu: Excellent! We leave at once! Pre-Mission News TEKAGI DEPARTS FOR RHEINLAND -- Concern is high for the Governor's safety as he journeys to meet with Chancellor Niemann over the issue of the illegal detention of our people. President Jacobi says that she has confidence that a settlement will be reached with Rheinland, cautioning that any action taken against the visiting Governor would be met with swift retaliation from both Liberty and Bretonia. SPECIAL GUARD ESCORTS TEKAGI -- Governor Tekagi is meeting with Chancellor Niemann under the protection of the Shogun's own Imperial Guard, who accompanied him through the blockade and to the Rheinland capital of New Berlin. The Governor was greeted with unusual warmth by the Rheinland Chancellor, who was himself surrounded by his own well-armed bodyguards. The two reportedly are going to meet privately to discuss the peace settlement and the safe release of the Kusari hostages. Today, all eyes are on Rheinland. TEKAGI RETURNS IN TRIUMPH -- Governor Tekagi returned home after an extended meeting with Chancellor Niemann on New Berlin. While the fatigue of the journey appears to have taken its toll on the usually animated Governor, the meeting itself was reportedly a success. As a goodwill gesture, the Governor returned with 150 Kusari citizens who had been held hostage in Rheinland. The rest, we are told, will be returned in stages. HOSTAGES BEING DEBRIEFED -- Governor Tekagi met privately with Shogun Edo immediately upon his return from New Berlin. There is no formal word yet from this meeting. Meanwhile, Intelligence officials have reportedly begun the process of debriefing the recently returned hostages. It is hoped that they will be reunited with their families and co-workers in the very near future. KUSARI TRANSPORT LOST -- With no clues to its disappearance, officials have classified the transport that recently failed to report in from the Border Worlds as lost. The ship and crew names are being withheld until the families can be notified. Pre-Mission Log Entry There's something different about the people Juni knows in this system. They're so strong in their convictions -- kinda makes me forget about more trivial things. That reminds me - I still haven't gotten paid! Well, in any case, we're off to intercept some transport with one of the heads of the Kusari government, Governor Tekagi, onboard. I've read about this guy in the news. I thought he was working for peace, but if there's anything I've learned, it's that things aren't always as they seem. *Objective: Meet Juni and Ozu in space near Shinagawa Station In-Flight Dialogue *Ozu: Mr. Trent - we will take the Trade Lane from here to the Honshu Gate. *Juni: Coordinates received; Trent, take point. *Ozu: My sources tell me that Tekagi's transport is currently docked at the Yukawa Shipyard in Honshu. It is heavily guarded. Apparently they are taking additional cargo onboard... *Juni: Is it the Tome? *Ozu: That is very possible. Yukawa is a Kishiro base, and Tekagi owns a large portion of that organization. *upon arrival at Honshu Jump Gate* We are not going through the Jump Gate, Mr. Trent. Blood Dragon fighters are awaiting us at a nearby Jump Hole. I'm uploading the coordinates. *Juni: Why are we taking a Jump Hole? *Ozu: Tekagi is a powerful man, Jun'ko. He has spies everywhere. If we want to have a chance to capture the transport, we need to take them by surprise. At this point, Trent, Juni, and Ozu must fly to a new waypoint set by Ozu and meet three Blood Dragon escorts near the Jump Hole to the Honshu system. *Blood Dragon Escort: We have you in range. Standing by for orders. *Ozu: Enter formation and follow us to the Jump Hole. *Blood Dragon Escort: Entering formation. *Ozu: Set course for the Jump Hole. *Juni: Only three ships? *Ozu: The Blood Dragons are small in numbers, Jun'ko, but they are the best fighter pilots in the Colonies. *upon reaching the Jump Hole* There is the Jump Hole, Mr. Trent. Please go first. MISSION 8: HONSHU SYSTEM *Objective: Fly to the Waypoint **Log Entry: We ended up taking this really backwards way to Honshu, mostly due to the fact we had to join up with a Blood Dragon wing. I've heard of these guys before. They're this weird type of "good pirate" that roams throughout Kusari. People say that they're the best pilots anywhere in the colonies. That doesn't help explain Juni's piloting abilities. Well, we still have one more leg on this journey. We have to get that transport out of impound and get it to the Blood Dragon home, the legendary Kyoto Base. In-Flight Dialogue *Ozu: Report! *Blood Dragon Escort: The transport is still docking with Yukawa, sensei, but it looked like they were about to leave. I counted multiple heavy weapon platforms and strong fighter protection. It won't be easy. *Ozu: We don't have any time to waste: let's go! *Juni: What's our plan? *Ozu: We have to hit them quickly and decisively. First we target the weapon platforms, and then the fighter escorts. *Juni: How do we get to the transport? *Ozu: We have a strike force positioned on Yukawa that will seize control of the transport. Once we've eliminated the fighters, our people will fly the transport out of there. *Juni: Understood. *Ozu: The nebula will cover us most of the way. But the final approach will be in open space. We will have to fly as fast as possible before their scanners detect us. Every second will count. *while approaching Yukawa* There is the shipyard! Is everybody ready? *Blood Dragon Escort: Dragon One, ready to engage. *Blood Dragon Escort: Dragon Two, ready. *Juni: I'm ready, Ozu. *Ozu: Our first targets are the weapons platforms! All ships, engage! At this point, Trent, Juni, Ozu, and the three Blood Dragons escort fighters attack the shipyard, which is protected by two weapons platforms (at either end of the station) and six Kusari J10-15P Dragon Heavy Fighters piloted by the Kusari Naval Forces. There are Kishiro storage containers at the base, but they only contain Toxic Waste and Scrap Metal - nothing really worthwhile! *Juni: *after first weapon platform is destroyed* The first platform is gone! *Ozu: Quickly, take out the other one. We're taking heavy fire from its turrets! *Ozu: *after second weapon platform is destroyed* The second platform is down! Ozu to Strike Team - operation is a go! All ships, take out the escort fighters! *Ozu: *after first fighter is destroyed* One of their fighters is down. Engage the other fighters! *Ozu: *after second fighter is destroyed* Another escort fighter is down. Hold on - I have a report from the Strike Team. They caught Tekagi's men off-guard and have them pinned down! *Ozu: *after third fighter is destroyed* Got another one! *Ozu: *after fourth and fifth fighters are destroyed* To all ships - Strike Team has successfully taken over the transport! Disengage and protect the transport! Strike Team, what is your status? *Strike Team Leader: We lost two of our men, Sensei, but it was worth it. The cargo pods are full of Gold, Diamonds, and thousands of Artifacts. *Ozu: Excellent. Proceed into the nebula. MISSION 8: HONSHU SYSTEM *Objective: Enter formation with the transport. **Log Entry: We got the transport! That actually wasn't too hard, but I think that's due in part to Ozu. I've never seen anything so surgical before. Ozu's men knew exactly what to do. It was almost poetic. No wonder these guys are known as legends. Shortly after entering the Nebula, the group is attacked by four more Kusari Naval Forces Kusari J10-15P Dragon Heavy Fighters. You will automatically break formation when the fighters engage. Disengage your cruise engines and attack them. In-Flight Dialogue *Tekagi's Transport: More hostiles dead ahead, Sensei! *Ozu: Jun'ko, Mr. Trent! We have to destroy these fighters before we jump. *Juni: Understood. C'mon Trent! *Ozu: *after all fighters are destroyed* Proceed to the Jump Hole. It should be safe now. *Ozu: *upon reaching the Jump Hole* This is the Jump Hole to the Chugoku system. Mr. Trent, please go first. *Objective: Dock with the Chugoku Jump Hole MISSION 8: CHUGOKU SYSTEM In-Flight Dialogue *Blood Dragon Escort: Identify yourself, or you will be destroyed! *Ozu: This is Lieutenant Ozu! Stand down, patrol! We have captured Tekagi's transport, and are escorting it back to Kyoto as ordered. *Blood Dragon Escort: Yes Sensei! *Ozu: We are almost there. Jun'ko, Mr. Trent: follow me. *Juni: I have the coordinates. Trent, you take the lead. Where are we going? *Ozu: To Kyoto. *Juni: Kyoto? Trent - that's the legendary home of the Blood Dragons. I don't know anyone who's ever seen it. Ozu, you honor us. *Ozu: The honor is ours. *Objective: Dock with Kyoto Base *Ozu: Here we will celebrate our victory over Tekagi and Edo. Here you shall receive what you came for. I will see you shortly. Cutscene Dialogue *Trent: Lieutenant Ozu, this is amazing! How long have the Blood Dragons been here in this asteroid? *Ozu: Several generations. With Tekagi eliminated, the Edo Shogunate is weaker, and our victory is near. *Blood Dragon: Pardon me, Lieutenant. *Ozu: Excuse me. *Ozu and the Blood Dragon leave* *Trent: (to Juni) Tell me - how long have you known Ozu? *Juni: You mean was he always a radical in the Blood Dragons? No. When I knew him he used to be a promising political student at the Kusari Academy. *Trent: What happened? *Juni: People are changed by their world, trent, rarely vice-versa. Ozu's living proof of that. *Ozu: *returns* I'm afraid we've been deceived. This was the right shipment, but we have neither the Artifacts nor Tekagi. He was not on the transport as we were led to believe. Something has changed. *Trent: So what'll we do now? *Ozu: I will make the necessary inquiries. For now, I suggest you occupy yourselves with whatever diversions we can offer. *Ozu leaves* *Juni: Well I can't just sit here... maybe the Blood Dragons could use a little help! *Trent: Thinking about joining the ranks of the Radical Left? *Juni: I'm not on assignment anymore, Trent: I get to see how the other side lives! Y'know... it wouldn't hurt you to get out there for a while either. Maybe take some missions... from the sound of things, it may be a while. Don't worry; I'll let you know when we hear something. *she leaves* Post-Mission Log Entry Tekagi wasn't aboard and neither was the Tome! Ozu seems unphased by all of this -- I don't know how. I guess this all just comes naturally to him. I can see why everyone around here reveres him so much. So this is the legendary Kyoto Base. I guess I'll take some jobs and earn some scratch while Ozu and the Blood Dragons come up with another way to find the Tome. This place isn't much to look at, but they've got some great equipment here. I can certainly get used to the way they dress. MISSION 8: AFTERMATH At this point, a few things happen: *Trent is promoted to Level 15. Unfortunately, you can't buy your Class 6 Weapons or Shields until Level 16... so go earn some money and upgrade your ship before the next mission starts! *Your reputation is upgraded to Friendly with the Blood Dragons, and neutral with the Golden Chrysanthemums, Farmers Alliance and Hogosha. *Your reputation is downgraded to Hostile with all Liberty Corporations, Bretonia Corporations, Kusari Corporations, and Rheinland Corporations (it should already be hostile with the LPI, LSF and Liberty Navy. *Oddly enough your reputation with the Bretonia Armed Forces and Bretonia Police appears to be unaffected. Similarly, any reputation previously had with the Corsairs, Outcasts, Junkers, Zoners, Bounty Hunters and other Independent Factions also appears to be unaffected. What to Do? Well the easiest thing to do is to take on a few missions for the Blood Dragons. The mission board in the bar offers jobs in the $10-12,000 range, so a couple of missions should do the trick. Alternately, a hold full of Gold delivered to the Corsairs, or a hold full of Light Arms delivered to the Outcasts could put you over the top to Level 16 and your sweet new equipment. One nice thing about Kyoto Base is that they sell Graviton Shields: since you're going to have to come back to Kyoto to start off Mission 9 anyway, that's pretty convenient! Post-Mission News CHANCELLOR WANTS PEACE -- Advance word from the Shogun and Governor Tekagi is that Chancellor Niemann is willing to follow all of the directives outlined by Kusari, Liberty, and Bretonia if he is allowed more rights to territories in the Border Worlds. This is being considered by the Shogun, who has called a meeting with several of his top generals to review security concerns. TEKAGI EXHAUSTED FROM TRIP -- After his return from Rheinland, Governor Tekagi is said to have refused food and sleep and might be ill. Though there is some speculation that he might have been exposed to something on the journey to or from Rheinland, sources close to the Governor say that he needs to rest. BLOOD DRAGONS ON THE MOVE? -- Local authorities have reported that the Blood Dragons may be on the move again. Informants and intercepted communications alerted them to this possibility. However, there is no concrete evidence to support this assumption. The Shogunate has said that the Blood Dragons do not represent a significant threat to our security at this time. Next Up: Mission 9 Trent and Ozu team up with the Blood Dragons for a last-ditch attack against Tekagi's Arch and Kusari Cruisers in the Tohoku system! Category:Missions